


És ez eszembe juttatta, hogy Érted megéri harcolni

by marysidehouse



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Ha pillantásokkal ölni lehetne, a férfi – aki Alex-hez beszél – már minden bizonnyal nagyon halott lenne.





	És ez eszembe juttatta, hogy Érted megéri harcolni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And It Reminded Me You're Worth The Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380571) by [riversdamsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversdamsel/pseuds/riversdamsel). 



> Bétázásért köszönet Svetának.

Ha pillantásokkal ölni lehetne, a férfi – aki Alex-hez beszél – már minden bizonnyal nagyon halott lenne.

Matt belesüpped a székbe, szemét összehúzza ahogy figyeli kettejüket a terem másik felén. A férfi egy új Kameraman, behívták, hogy segítsen egy-két rész erejéig a hetedik évad forgatásán, de ettől függetlenül Matt csak annyit tudott, hogy a legkevésbé sem volt számára szimpatikus a férfi.

Nem tehetett róla, de bámulni kezdte a Kameramant és végigmérte tetőtől talpig. Magas, egészen széles vállakkal és a fogai olyan fehérek, hogy az már természetellenes. Nem valami vonzó, tényleg nem az.

Matt megszorítja, majd elengedi a nadrágja anyagát és közben a Kameramant figyeli.

Látja, ahogy egészen közel hajol Alex személyes terhéhez és elbűvölően mosolyog. Az arckifejezéséből ítélve, Matt biztos benne, hogy valamit kérdez a nőtől és Alex mosolyogva válaszol és bólint. Kameraman előrenyúl és játékosan megfogja Alex egyik göndörtincsét mielőtt elengedné, hogy az visszaugorjon a helyére. Ezután elvigyorodik és a szemöldökeit lenyűgözve felvonja.

Alex melengető nevetése betölti a termet és Matt bosszúsan megforgatja a szemeit. _– Mégis ki a pokol engedte meg ennek a némbernek, hogy megérintse a haját?_ – Egy pillanatra megáll. _– Oh, Alex adta meg neki az engedélyt, nem igaz?_

De nem ez a lényeg, ez a nő Alex nyavalyás Kingston. A szellemes, elegáns, vicces, intelligens és mocskosul szexis, Alex Kingston. Kameraman minden bizonnyal átlépte a határait. Az egyetlen férfi akinek meg szabadna érintenie a haját ő, hiszen Alex az övé.

Ha nem bujkálnának még mindig a nagyközönség elöl, Matt biztos, hogy kiállna a jogaiért, de ehelyett ülve marad és tovább bámulja őket duzzogva, miközben azon tűnődik, hogy mikor lett ilyen birtokló. Szinte fel sem tűnik neki, hogy Karen lezuttyan a mellette lévő székre.

Elhelyezkedik és a karfára teszi karjait miközben szélesen elvigyorodik.

– Úgy tűnik, valaki ma Mr. Morcos. – Matt összeráncolja a homlokát mielőtt dünnyögne valamit.

 – Nem vagyok Mr. Morcos.

Karen felvonja a szemöldökét miközben mond valamit, de Matt nem figyel már rá, mivel meg merne rá esküdni, hogy Kameraman két és fél centivel közelebb merészkedett Alexhez.

Nem hallja, hogy mit mond, de biztos vicces, mert Alex néhány másodperc múlva hátrahajtja a fejét és nevet. Matt összeszorítja a fogait miközben Kameraman leengedi a tekintetét és már nem Alex arcát fürkészi. A ujjai erősen megragadják a szék karfáját és az ujjpercei kifehérednek miközben próbálja visszafojtani a kényszert, hogy felálljon és helyrerakja Kameramant.

Hirtelen Karen kezét látja, ahogy a nő az arca előtt integet. Matt megugrik és újra figyelni kezd rá.

– Mi van veled? – dohogja  Karen. – Egy szavamra sem figyeltél, igaz? – Matt megvakarja hátul a fejét és egy bűnbánó mosolyt dob a nőre.

– Bocsi, Kaz kicsit figyelmetlen vagyok ma. – Egy pillanatra megáll. – Ki az új Kameraman? – reménykedik benne, hogy nem tűnik túl érdeklődőnek ahogy Kameraman felé mutat.

– Oh, ő Daniel. Mélyhang. Jóképű – pillant a férfi felé. – És Alex-szel dumcsizik – kicsit kiegyenesedik a székében és hirtelen érdeklődőbb lesz. – Oh, talán elhívja randira is. Már jó ideje próbálom összehozni egy barátommal, de Alex bizton állítja, hogy nem érdekli. – Karen megforgatja a szemeit. – Megérdemelné, hogy találjon egy jó embert, de erre sosem fog sor kerülni, ha sosem érdekli senki, nem?

Matt odapillant Danielre és karba teszi a kezeit. – Na ő biztos, hogy nem az, amit Alex érdemel. – Karen szkeptikusan felvonja a szemöldökét.

– És ezt te mégis honnan tudhatnád?

– Csak nézz rá – harsogja Matt, vadul mutogatva Daniel irányába. – Egyátalán nem Alex esete. A haja majdnem csak kopaszra van nyírva, a fogai túl fehérek és a kezei, Kaz. Nézd a kezeit. Túl nagyok.

– Talán Alex olyan pasit akar, akinek nagyok a kezei – válaszolja lágyan Karen miközben gyanakodva figyeli Mattet.

Matt homlokráncolva nézegeti a kezeit – a vékony, hosszú ujjait – mielőtt megrázná a fejét dacosan.

Daniel kezei ennek pont az ellenkezői, nagyok és erős kinézetűek, de Matt biztos benne, hogy Daniel kezei vadak és ügyetlenek is egyben, nem olyanok mint az övé. Az ő kezei tökéletesen beleillenek az Alex derekánál lévő mélyedésbe vagy oda, ahol a nyaka és a válla találkozik. És mintha a kezeinek találták volna ki a nő kecses hátát vagy az arcélét, miközben megcsókolja. Az ujjai hosszúak és karcsúak, képesek elérni halk sóhajokat s frusztrált nyögéseket ahogy becézgeti a meztelen bőrét. Mindig sokáig húzza a nő idegeit mielőtt ott érintené, ahol a legjobban vágyik rá.

Hirtelen lehuppan a mellette lévő másik székbe Arthur, ezzel kirántva Mattet a gondolataiból.

– Mi a téma? – kérdezi, szája tele zöldalmával.

– Okoska itt azt hiszi, tudja milyen Alex ideálja – válaszolja könnyedén kacagva Karen. Matt morog egyet mielőtt hevesen folytatná.

– Azért, mert pontosan tudom az ideálját, Kaz. – Karen és Arthur egyszerre vonja fel a szemöldökét, majd Karen előrehajol picit.

– Hallgatunk.

Matt visszapillant Danielre és visszatart egy undorodó nyögést ahogy a férfi hatalmas kezei megérintik Alex karját. Felpattan, majd belecsimpaszkodik a zakója zsebébe mielőtt válaszolna. – Én vagyok az ideálja.

Szinte érzi, hogy Karen és Arthur döbbent pillantása lyukat éget a hátába ahogy szándékosan végigsuhan a termen. Az önbizalma minden lépéssel csak növekszik és a tekintete Alexre koncentrál, már nem érdekli senki más.

Amire készül, nagyon rossz véget is érhet és nem túl jó ötlet, de ahogy Daniel mély hangja elér a füleihez és ahogy megpillantja, hogy egyre közelebb hajol Alexhez, rájön, hogy nem érdekli. Alex az övé és itt az ideje, hogy mindenki megtudja.

Matt teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyja Danielt mikor odaér melléjük, gyengéden a kezei közé veszi Alex állát, majd maga felé fordítja a nőt. Hallja ahogy Alex meglepetten felsóhajt, miközben felé hajol, hogy megcsókolja. Az ajkai végül Alexén vannak és az összes rossz gondolata kirepül az ablakon, mivel a nő kezei azonnal megtalálják útjukat a hajába. Minden elcsendesedett körülöttük és Matt érzi, hogy mindenki őket figyeli, de a legkevésbé sem érdekli, mert az, hogy Alexet csókolhatja az egyik legkedvesebb időtöltése, ráadásul már elege van a bujkálásból is.

Az ajkai gyengéden érintik Mattét ahogy a férfi végighúzza a nyelvét az alsó ajkán. Egyik kezével beletúr a göndör hajába, a másikat pedig a derekán pihenteti.

Alex kinyitja a száját, nyelvével egyre Matté után kapva és közelebb húzódzkodik a férfihez, ezzel eltüntetve minden távolságot kettőjük között. Valaki füttyent és a levegő suhogni kezd körülöttük ahogy az emberek tapsolni kezdenek.

Mikor szétválnak Alex végigsimít a férfi mellkasán és ragyogva felpillant az arcába s ezt egy pillanatra mindenki számára nyilvánvalóan teszi.

Karen az, aki elsőként beszél velük, esélyt sem adva, hogy megszólaljanak, miközben azt hadarja, hogy nem hiszi el, hogy nem mondták neki el korábban és, hogy nem éri, hogy ezt miért nem vette észre korábban.

A nap hátralévő részében Matt úszik a boldogságban. Végre megfoghatja Alex kezét amikor csak akarja és megcsókolhatja a szünetekben, csak mert megteheti. Igaz néha megkérdőjelezi magukat, hogy miért is döntöttek anno úgy, hogy bujkálnak, de végül eldönti, hogy nem számít, hiszen most már nem bujkálnak és ez csodálatosan jó.

Csak később, mikor már becsukódott mögöttük Matt szobaajtaja és kényelmesen bebújtak a takaró alá, csak ekkor kérdez rá Alex, hogy mi késztette Mattet, hogy megcsókolja mindenki előtt. A férfi az állá alá vonja a nő fejét és a göndör fürtjei csikizik az orrát. Sóhajt egyet, közben az ujjai gyengéden becézgetik fel s alá a nő meztelen combját.

– Ki fogsz nevetni.

– Nem foglak – ígéri és lassan, várakozóan felnéz a férfi arcába.  

– Daniel – húzza fel az orrát ahogy undorodva kiejti a Kameraman nevét. – Vigyorgott és taperolt és ... és közelhajolt. – Matt bizton állítja, hogy Alex elfojt egy mosolyt miközben a homlokához hajol és megcsókolja ott. – És te az enyém vagy.

Alex egy pillanatra döbbenten bámulja mielőtt gyengéden megcsókolná s a kezei végigsimítanának az arcán majd beletúrna a hajába. Belemosolyog a csókba és sóhajtva csak ennyit mond. – Te pedig az enyém.


End file.
